vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoro Pentangeli
Summary Kokoro Pentangeli is a Blaze, a human member of the Draconians, a group of people obsessed with becoming stronger by using Wathes in their search of becoming the strongest being. She's one of the "High Singles", the top 5 strongest Blazes. Kokoro arrives at Japan after Fear and the others defeat Satsuko Ontenzaki and Fourteen, intending to challenge the group to a fight; while also being interested in picking a fight with Un Izoey. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kokoro Pentangeli, Jaws, Fifty Percentage, Santa Hunter Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Human, Blaze nº 4 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master swordsmanship, limited Self-Healing, Resurrection, Life Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Weapon Creation, resistance to pain Attack Potency: Wall level (Can jump from rooftop to rooftop, can fight Un Izoey, Fear and Konoha, destroyed a scrap metal cage, stronger than Satsuko and Fourteen) Speed: At least Peak Human (Can fight Un Izoey, Fear and Konoha; as a High Single she should be one of the strongest humans in the world) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Causally wields large heavy swords with one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High, as a high-ranking member of the Draconians Kokoro is one of the strongest humans in the world and should be comparable to Wathes like Fear and Konoha. She possesses significant endurance, being able to walk forward when her thigh was pierced by Fear's drill while barely flinching Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Ritual Sword of Necromancy, Bloodstained Reginetta, sack with several Santa suits. Intelligence: Average, expert fighter noted to have master swordsmanship skills who demonstrates being capable of fighting several opponents simultaneously. Considered the fourth strongest Draconian, a group of expert fighters obsessed with becoming the strongest being Weaknesses: Suffers intense pain if her clothing is damaged and she will die if it's completely destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ritual Sword of Necromancy: Also known as Frankenstein's Heart, a bizarre cursed sword created by a mad scientist mixing magic and science to try and resurrect his wife. Sheathed using a metallic-looking rectangular prism-like scabbard, the sword itself has all sorts of inexplicable objects stuck on haphazardly. Screws, metal plates, electronic circuits, swaying tubes and other mechanical accessories plus what look like bones decorate the blade halfway up. Embedded in the guard there is also something resembling a miniature skull. A cube-like device is attached to the blade and plugs into the tubes. The sword has the power to manipulate both human and mechanical life, with the cube-like device converting the blood/life-force of the sacrifice to animate a corpse. * Human Life Manipulation: The sword can resurrect humans by using the life of others. This is done by the cube-like device processing and injecting the blood/life force of the sacrifice into a corpse. The corpses of those resurrected by the sword are normally brought up as puppets of the sword's owner, basically being zombies that ignore wounds and broken bones. Although they move slowly, they have greater physical strength than a human. However, the resurrection only lasts for some time before the inserted life runs out. Kokoro can also resurrect people so that they retain their will and memories, being virtually indistinguishable from when they were alive, but that significantly shortens their lifespan and requires their life to be refilled every few hours, so she sticks to producing regular low-quality zombies instead. * Mechanical Life Manipulation: The sword can revive broken machinery, shaping it into a new form. Unlike with human resurrection, this doesn’t require injecting a human’s life force into the target. ** Ceremony Dedicated to Mary, Compound Trials No.2793 and No.2794: Created by slashing scrap metal, it formed two spear-like prosthetic arms for two zombies that had an arm chopped off by Fear. ** Ceremony Dedicated to Mary, Inorganic Trial No.4235: Created by stabbing a broken vending machine, transforming it into a large 2-handed deformed sword; slender with an acute tip and sharp components lined up in a row to create a saw-toothed blade with a lower half consisting of a thick grip for easy wielding and a guard to prevent the hand from sliding from the grip to the blade. As a weapon it appears to use mass to compensate for its seeming lack of sharpness. ** Others: Kokoro used scrap metal to create an enormous 2-handed greatsword (almost as tall as a human) and a pair of two longswords. She also created extra prosthetics for her zombies, like a bird-like head with a beak lined with rows of teeth and a spider-like multi-branched arm. Bloodstained Reginetta: Originally a cursed red dress created by the deep obsession of a woman with the dress that had been praised by her lover, it was re-sewn into its current form. The wearer of the cloth and the cursed cloth have their existences tied and became one single organism. Therefore, the owner will suffer immense amounts of pain if the cloth is ripped (according to Kokoro a normal person would probably instantly die of shock) and will die if the cloth is completely destroyed. However, the clothing becomes able to take on all injuries on behalf of the owner, with a piece of the clothing disappearing as it transforms into life force and instantly heals the injurie simply by pressing it against the wound, with the wound's size determining how much cloth disappears. For example, Kokoro used up her entire skirt to heal the wound on her thigh after being pierced deeply by Fear's drill. * Red Clothing Absorption: Due to the clothing becoming a single organism with a human, it can eat like a human to replenish its life force. This means it can consume red clothing to regenerate lost pieces of itself, which is why Kokoro carries with her a red scarf and a sack filled with several pieces of spare red clothing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Metal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9